Lovino y su Nemesis
by Chocolate y Azucar
Summary: AU. Lovino lo sabia, alguien lo estaba inculpando, aunque no es el único que quiere su revancha. Asco de summary. Capitulo cuatro arriba.
1. Chapter 1

**PORNO!** Y volviendo a tener su atención les presento esta historia, se me ocurrió bañándome :D Antes que nada, soy himawari-hayashibara, solo me cambie el nick... si alguien se acuerda de mi -forever alone- Ok antes de que empiecen a leer primero:

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la fantasiosa, retorcida y fundashi mente de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro coffcoffporqueriacoffcoff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lovino y su Némesis<strong>

En cierto país, en cierta ciudad y en cierto vecindario subnormal, un español se encontraba lavando las sabanas de la cama de su pequeño primo italiano. Ambos estaban en el cuarto de lavado, el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa y el pequeño del rulo con un sonrojo en su blanca carita y con la mirada baja. El menor se quedaba con él mientras que su gemelo y sus padres se quedaban en casa de unos amigos provenientes de Alemania. El silencio en esa habitación se rompió con la voz del español.

— Lovino, no tienes por qué avergonzarte — Le dijo para calmarlo un poco — Son cosas que siempre le pasan a niños de tu edad.

— ¡S-silencio bastardo! — Le dijo (grito) levantando su rostro — ¡Te eh dicho que no fui yo!

— No tienes que mentirme, además fue un accidente.

— ¡Que no fui yo, maldición! — No es que contradijera a Antonio, después de todo a Feliciano casi siempre le pasaba, pero es que en verdad no había sido él, todo fue hecho para culparlo justamente a él.

— Muy bien Lovi — Continuo el otro — Pero prométeme que no volverás a tomar mucha agua antes de dormir ¿sí?

— Pero yo… — Paro un momento, para después dar un gran suspiro —…de acuerdo — Termino por decir, después de todo si seguía protestando seria un cuento de nunca acabar.

— ¡Muy bien! — Le dijo Antonio con una gran sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza en modo de felicitación — Ahora iré a preparar el desayuno, mientras tu ve a tu cuarto y has tu cama ¿De acuerdo?

— Si, si… lo que sea… — le contesto desganado.

Justo cuando Antonio salió de la habitación, Lovino miro por la ventana, encontrándose con su nuevo enemigo, su ahora rival de por vida, su némesis. Esa maldita ardilla que se había metido por su ventana ahora se asomaba por el ventanal. Lovino podía jurar que se estaba burlando de el.

— ¡TE MALDIGO ARDILLA! — Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmoncitos le permitieron.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Es corta lo se xD pero estuvo buena verdad? VERDAD?<p>

**Si no dejas review me vere en la necesidad de comerme tus piernas ^^**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

****Hello everypony(?) Aquí si servidora molestando como siempre xD Bueno... Al principio esto iba a ser solo un One-shot, pero luego no quise que la ardilla quedara impune de sus actos xD así que me encargue de escribirle continuación, no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos serán, así que serán los que salgan :D espero que lo disfruten x3 pero antes:

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la fantasiosa, retorcida y fundashi mente de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro coffcoffporqueriacoffcoff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lovino y su Nemesis.<strong>

**Capitulo 2. Planeando la venganza.**

"**Cuando requieras venganza, siempre habrá gente que te siga, por más estúpida que sea"**

Después del desayuno, Antonio llevo a Lovino al parque para que jugara con los hijos de su amigo de la infancia Francis y su esposo Arthur, unos pequeños de nombre Alfred y Mathew, siendo Alfred mayor por un año. El primero tenía un pequeño rulo desafiando la gravedad y unos hermosos ojos azules, y el segundo también con un rulo, pero más largo que caía hacia abajo con unos ojos entre morado y azul, llevando en sus brazos a su inseparable compañero Kumajirou, un tierno osito de peluche color blanco. Mientras los mayores hablaban, los pequeños Alfred, Mathew y Lovino se fueron a jugar a los columpios.

— ¿Qué tal todo Lovino? — Pregunto Alfred comenzando a mecerse en el columpio.

— Meh… Eh tenido mejores días — Dijo algo molesto el italiano.

— No nos digas… La ardilla de nuevo… — Predijo Mathew, seguido de un pequeño si por parte de Lovino.

Claro que había sido esa ardilla, después de todo ellos también habían sido culpados injustamente por ese "roedor peludo del demonio" como solía llamarlo Lovino. Mathew castigado por una semana a comer sus panqueques sin maple en el desayuno, que para él era algo parecido a un sacrilegio, aunque ya solo le quedaban dos días de castigo. Y Alfred había sido castigado justamente el día anterior con cinco días sin internet ni videojuegos, que en palabras del ojiazul era morir lentamente.

— ¿Qué hizo? — Pregunto Mathew, sosteniendo con una mano a su osito y con la otra agarrándose del columpio y así no caer.

— Se metió por mi ventana y… s-se orino en mi cama — Dijo bajando la mirada para que no notaran que su cara se ponía roja como tomate — Y el bastardo español cree que yo moje las sabanas.

— Se los digo — Volvió a hablar Alfred, tratando de no reírse de su amigo — Esa ardilla no es de Dios.

— Debería arrojarle agua bendita, a ver si se quema la desgraciada — Murmuró Lovino entre dientes, pero sin pasar desapercibido por los otros dos. Aunque tampoco era como si no quisiera que lo escucharan.

— No deberías hablar así — Reprendió el amante del maple — Nuestros padres y tu primo podrían oírnos, o peor aún, la ardilla podría escucharte.

— Que mal que ni Feli y Ludwig estén aquí — Habló de repente el pequeño *_gamer_ de ojos azules — Tal vez alguno de los dos tuviera una idea de cómo deshacernos de ella.

— En primera, ¿Feliciano? El no piensa más que en pasta y pizza. En segundo, no necesito la ayuda de la patata andante para deshacerme de ese engendro del mal come-nueces — Aclaró el italiano. Oh claro que no, solo necesitaba a dos personas, dígase Alfred y Mathew (Claro, también a los demás involucrados), y una buen cantidad de cosas para hacer una trampa y ¡BAM! Tendría a la ardilla atrapada y pidiendo misericordia.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Pregunto Mathew, mientras que su hermano veía a Lovino preguntándose lo mismo.

— Oh ya lo verán, solo necesito hablar con alguien para que nos de herramientas y así comenzar nuestra venganza — Dijo el pequeño de ojos color ámbar con cierto tono inquietante en su voz — Y conozco a la persona adecuada.

Alfred y Mathew se miraron simultáneamente, como si ellos pudieran charlar con sus miradas, y enseguida se voltearon viendo directo a Lovino.

— Cuenta con nosotros — Dijeron al unisonó los rubios, sacando una pequeña pero no invisible sonrisa a Lovino.

Ahora solo restaba avisar a los demás y tratar de convencer a esa persona de ayudarlos en su plan.

**Continuara… tal vez…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_*Creo que todos sabemos que Alfred es un fanático de los videojuegos._

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui, se los agradezco m(_ _)m Si ven algún error por favor avísenme :D se los agradeceré montón.

**Aquí abajo hay un botoncito muy bonito sabes, y si no lo presionas me veré obligada a comerme tus piernas ^^**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente hermosa, asdasdasd aquí nuevo capi ^^ tratare de actualizar cada jueves, pero avisare si me retraso. Les agradecería en serio si me dicen si les esta gustando la historia en serio *0* me harían muy feliz!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la fantasiosa, retorcida y fundashi mente de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro coffcoffporqueriacoffcoff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lovino y su Nemesis.<strong>

**Capitulo 3. Hora de ganarse un aliado.**

"**La venganza es un juego de dos, y entre más gente se una más divertido será el juego"**

Al llegar a casa de su primo Antonio, Lovino fue a directo a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue llegar a su cama y recostarse. En pocas horas llegaría esa persona a casa del español, realmente no estaba seguro de decirle a esa persona la situación, pero de lo que si estaba completamente seguro era que sería la única persona que accedería a ayudarles sin pedir muchos detalles. Era perfecto, pues no quería contar esa embarazosa situación que tuvo lugar ahí hace unas cuantas horas.

El italiano no quiso pensar más en el asunto y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta.

* * *

><p>En casa de Alfred y Mathew las cosas eran normales. Mathew viendo algo de televisión junto a su hermano, que solo estaba viéndola debido a que por su castigo no podía jugar videojuegos o estar en Internet. Mientras, su <em>Daddy<em> leía una novela policiaca y su Papi hacia el almuerzo.

— _But Daddy_! Debo conectarme al Facebook y al Twitter — Reclamaba el ojiazul al de ojos verdes — Además, te eh dicho que no fui yo, los héroes no mienten.

— Un no es un no Alfred — Contesto Arthur —_ Sorry sweetheart, but i'm not going to change of opinion._

— ¿Pero qué clase de persona no actualiza sus redes sociales? ¿Y si piensan que morí? — Comenzó a dramatizar Alfred, haciéndolo sonar como si toda su vida se derrumbara.

— Eso no pasara Alfred, ahora tranquilízate.

— Tranquilo hermano, mira, ya va a empezar "Hora de aventura" — Intervino Mathew, antes de que Alfred comenzara no solo a hacer un acto, sino una obra entera.

—Hmp, _Fine… just because is "Adventure time" _— Finalizo el otro, después de todo era una caricatura de héroes, y él era un héroe — Algún día tendré un perro mágico como Finn y seré un total héroe, _yes! I'm gonna be The Hero! Alfred, the human!_

Alfred comenzó a imitar los movimientos que veía en televisión mientras Mathew reía. Arthur los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque él sabía que sus dos pequeños son buenos niños, eso hace que estén excluidos de hacer una que otra travesura, después de todo son niños. Además no es como si alguien hubiera querido inculpar a sus dos angelitos…

¿Verdad…?

* * *

><p>Lovino se levanto pesadamente de su cama, dando un bostezo mientras se dirigía al baño para mirarse al espejo. Estaba tan adormilado todavía que ni siquiera sabia qué día era*, ni siquiera la hora. De repente le vino de golpe el pensamiento de que tenia que hablar con esa persona. Se arregló el cabello y la ropa como pudo y se dispuso a ver la hora en su reloj de tomate, cortesía de Antonio. El reloj marcaba quince para las dos (1:45).<p>

— Bien, todavía tengo tiempo — dijo con una sonrisa, para después salir de su habitación y encontrarse con Antonio entrando a la casa con unas bolsas de supermercado.

— Hola Lovi ¿Qué tal dormiste? — Pregunto el español.

— Bien… ¿Todavía no ha llegado?

— Pues… creo que no, no veo que este por aquí — contesto Antonio — A menos que se haya hecho invisible.

"Respuesta estúpida para una pregunta estúpida" se dijo mentalmente el italiano, es por eso que muchas veces se abstenía de preguntarle cosas a su primo. A veces creía que de tanto tomate su cerebro se habría convertido en uno. No era que no le gustaran los tomates, de hecho le encantaban, pero no los comía cada minuto del día como el otro. Podía jurar que hasta era tomatofílico.

Los pensamientos de Lovino se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta, al parecer la persona con la que había querido hablar por fin había llegado. Respiró hondo al sentir que se le iba el aire, mientras el español abría la puerta. Y es que como no quedarse sin aire con semejante persona…

**Continuara… tal vez… de alguna manera…**

* * *

><p><em>*¿Nunca les a pasado que se duermen en las tardes y despiertan sin saber que día es o creyendo que ya paso un día? Pues eso le paso a Lovi-Love.<em>

Hasta aquí llegue yo xD Asjkasjkasjkasjk ¿Quien sera la misteriosa persona que puede ayudar a Lovino? ¿Quienes serán los demás involucrados? ¿Antonio verdaderamente es un tomatofílico? ¿Por que no puedo tener a mi propio Slenderman con tentáculos incluidos? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo, si es que hay otro :P

**Aqui abajo hay un boton super-special-awesome, sabes? Y si no lo presionas me vere en la necesidad de comerme tus piernas ^^**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Me desaparecí un buen xD Ok para este capitulo tengo que hacer aclaraciones:

Liechtenstein: Erika Zwingli , elegí ese nombre porque... esta bonito xD y es uno de los que himaruya-sama esta planeando ponerle ^^

México (Sip, aquí aparece xD): Daniel García Hernández, que es propiedad de Tifamex de deviant art, después de mucho al fin lo eh puesto en un fic, me siento realizada :D

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la fantasiosa, retorcida y fundashi mente de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro coffcoffporqueriacoffcoff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lovino y su Nemesis.<strong>

**Capitulo 4. Y es así como comenzó el problema. Parte 1**

"**Para la venganza se necesita una mala acción, o algo que se considere malo, así que a hacerse enemigos se ha dicho"**

Estamos en la más conocida escuela, pero no por eso la más prestigiosa, Gakuen Hetalia. El instituto es de buen ver, cuenta con jardines muy hermosos y bien cuidados. Las aulas se ven como si fueran nuevas, aunque los pupitres tienen uno que otro rayón. Y los alumnos se llevan muy bien, nadie se ofende y se respetan y claro, una que otra broma entre ellos. Los guardias se pasean por la escuela, asegurándose de que nadie haga algo con lo que se pueda lastimar.

Cerca del salón de cuarto grado, se encontraba Lovino con Alfred y Mathew, junto con otros 4 niños. El primero era de piel morena, cabello y ojos color chocolate y una pequeña bandita en su nariz, pues el pequeño, de nombre Daniel, acostumbraba jugar mucho con sus tijeras. A su lado había dos hermanastros muy parecidos, Vash y Erika, ambos tenían el cabello corto y rubio, y ojos parecidos a esmeraldas, aunque Erika era un año menor que Vash. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Iván, que si bien se había unido al grupo solo por molestar a Alfred, al igual que Daniel, termino por disfrutar la compañía de todos. Todos eran niños muy diferentes, pero por alguna razón, disfrutaban de la compañía de los demás. En ese momento los siete niños se encontraban sentados en una mesa, comiendo lo que sus padres habían preparado para ellos.

— Lovino… ¿otra vez estas comiendo pasta? — Pregunto Alfred.

— ¿Algún problema "Don Hamburguesas"? — Contesto el italiano. Efectivamente el rubio estaba comiendo hamburguesas, era increíble que el pequeño no estuviera hecho ya una bolita, como lo esperaba él y los demás.

— Hay _Alfredo~_ — Se unió Daniel con una sonrisa, llamándolo en su idioma, pues bien sabia que al rubio le molestaba que lo hiciera. Comió un poco de su adorado arroz con leche, de parte de su abuela, y prosiguió — Sabes muy bien que no eres el indicado para hablar de eso.

En respuesta Alfred solo se dedico a sacarle la lengua, a lo que Lovino solo sonrió un poco.

— Y ya empiezan otra vez — Murmuro el pequeño Mathew, que comía una rebanada de pay de queso con un poco de maple.

— Tienes razón _Matvey _— Le susurró el ruso — Si todo el mundo fuera mi amigo, los obligaría a llevarse bien, y todos seriamos felices, ¿no lo crees? — Termino de decir, con una de sus usuales sonrisas, de esas que ocultan algo tras de sí. Mathew solo atino a asentir. Su filosofía de "El fin justifica los medios" lograba hacer que se preocupara por la sanidad mental de su amigo. Aunque no era para tanto ¿no?

— ¿No pueden comportarse por cinco minutos? — Dijo de repente Vash, que acababa de terminar su almuerzo, al igual que Erika — Tengan un poco de respeto por mi hermana.

— No creo que le importe mucho Vash — Dijo el de la bandita, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda del suizo — No me mires así, lo digo porque se está riendo.

En efecto, Erika estaba soltando risitas por lo bajo, y encontrándose descubierta, solo pudo sonrojarse. La menor rápidamente volteo la mirada a otra parte.

— Oh vamos Erika, no te apenes, te vez hermosa sonriendo — Dijo el mexicano, mientras Vash lo miraba ferozmente, como diciendo "intentas algo con mi hermana y mueres" mientras el otro hizo caso omiso a esa mirada.

— Ya me canse de estar aquí — Interrumpió el ambiente Lovino, levantándose de la mesa — Vayamos al patio de atrás a jugar algo antes de que acabe el receso.

Todos asintieron siguiendo al del rulo. Ivan, quien todavía no había terminado de comer, se llevo lo único que le quedaba, una manzana. Si hubieran sabido lo que les esperaba nunca se hubieran dignado a levantarse de la mesa…

**¡Continuara, de alguna manera, pero continuara!**

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan chaaaaaan!(?) Que les pareció? xD muy pronto se encontraran con la ardilla xD la ardilla del demonio e_é ok los veré despues, cuando la mendiga de mi musa regrese xD Byyeee~~ :3<p> 


End file.
